An image recording apparatus has been required to shorten its preprocessing time counted from reception of a user's instruction for image recording on a sheet to completion of actual image recording on the sheet. For example, in a recording system, an information processing apparatus transmits, to a recording apparatus, first data instructing start of a preparing operation performed before the recording apparatus performs the recording operation, and then transmits second data based on information to be recorded to the recording apparatus. Since the preparing operation is performed in advance, the preprocessing time is shortened.
In addition, in order to alleviate a user's uneasiness caused by a fact that an image recording apparatus does not operate during preprocessing time, a means to play melody during the preprocessing time is proposed.